The present invention relates to heat pumps and the use of heat pumps to heat buildings. A dairy farm is disclosed herein as an example of a heat source. Other heat sources, such as solar or ground water, could be employed. It is known in the art to use a dairy barn as a source of heat to heat a residence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,785 is an example of the use of heat from animals to increase the heat of Freon in a refrigeration circuit which is used with a heat pump for residential heating and other purposes. Commonly barns are located remote from the farm residence and very long refrigeration lines are required. These long lines use a substantial amount of expensive Freon and also are subject to freezing.
Climate control in dairy barns with uniform temperatures and humidity control are recognized objectives for healthy and productive dairy cows. The present system can be employed to assist in maintaining a desirable farm environment.